


Wrapped Up

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcel hates that Tommy talked him into sitting in this box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped Up

**Author's Note:**

> Request for laeta.

Marcel hates that Tommy talked him into sitting in a box. Tommy has that kind of power, he usually the one dictating when they play doubles, but Marcel absolutely hates himself for agreeing to this idea. He wishes he’d never been drunk that night for Tommy to hear about his stupid crush on David.   
    
That was two months ago and Marcel thought that reveal had been forgotten. When Marcel volunteered to help put together David’s birthday gift, he really didn’t mean he wanted to be plopped into a large box wrapped in bright blue-green paper. The longer he waits, the more his stomach knots up.   
    
After an hour of waiting, Marcel finally hears the lock and wishes he’d gotten the guts to escape earlier. That is especially the case when he hears a voice and it is Tommy’s. At least he hears David soon after but neither seems to mention the box in the room.    
    
Marcel has to imagine this box is big enough to be spotted by David but he hears Tommy say goodbye, then the door open and shut again. He sighs loudly, further balling his body by resting his chin on his bent knees.   
    
“Who-” At least it’s David he hears, his footsteps closing in as he’s finally spotted the package. He mutters under his breath, “Wondered why Tommy wanted to walk me back to my room. Stupid to think he was giving me his birthday gift away from the prying eyes of the armada.”   
  
Marcel has gone from desperately wanting to get out of this box to wishing there was a portal that would send him back to his childhood home. The paper is being ripped and he has to pull himself together and be ready to jump out and yell “Surprise!” and laugh at David’s reaction.   
    
But when the cover is lifted and Marcel finally stands up, he’s the one surprised when David’s smile lights up the room. He doesn’t even have the voice to scare David because he’s caught up in how his eyes light up.   
    
“Marcel?” Instead of being in shock, David holds out his hand for Marcel to step out of the box.   
    
“Happy birthday,” Marcel finally says, rather meekly.   
    
“Aww. Tommy is such a nice boyfriend. He got me what I’ve always wanted.”


End file.
